


Seven Reasons Why

by sunshine_07



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Friendship, High School, M/M, Slice of Life, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 10:17:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3565985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshine_07/pseuds/sunshine_07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luhan found a journal that belonged to Oh Sehun, a junior that committed suicide a few weeks ago. Seven people were involved and became reasons for his death. Luhan is one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Reasons Why

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been posted at Asianfanfic under an account named 'endless-sonata'. I'm just posting it here because I want to know how this website works xD  
> Yeah, this is my very first time, but it's not really important right? What matters is the contain of the story. Please enjoy! :D  
> Maybe I'll get to post my other stories here too :)

Luhan can’t keep his thoughts intact. He takes a glance at the journal every few minutes. It is really starting to bother him that he feels like leaving his work behind. He wonders what Sehun had written in the journal. Was it about his daily life? Or maybe his crush? He barely knows Oh Sehun. He wants to, but he was, at the time, such a coward. If he gets the chance to turn back time, he would have wanted to know Sehun better. Maybe he could have helped the younger and perhaps Sehun would have never attempted suicide.

The news hit Luhan pretty hard at first as it goes complicated to think of the reasons why Sehun would do that. He had a great life; many friends and people chasing after him. The younger had striking features and a good looking face which everyone adored, including he himself. As he glances at the journal, he realizes that he hasn't known Sehun well. One summer, they had worked together as partners in dancing for a festival. But that was a year before. And not long ago, they made out on prom night. However, he has never had the chance to get closer to the milky boy. He feels regret... but it is not enough to make him mourn over Sehun's death.

He grabs the journal because his curiosity won’t leave him in peace and keeps on surging him to figure out what inside the journal. He flips to the first page, admiring the younger's neat writing which said Oh Sehun on the top of the page. Then the very next page makes his eyes widen on their own. There written is a name that is very familiar to him and even to all of the students in the school. A very well-known guy by the name of Kai.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on the novel Thirteen reasons why by Jay Asher. I have changed few things here and there, and I just realized that the story is most likely different to the original version. But the main idea and messages are almost the same.


End file.
